


Other Half

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: River and the Doctor react to the fact that she's now a woman. Picks up from the clip of 12 almost regenerating in the snow.





	Other Half

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell you how excited I am for a female Doctor! I loved Jodie Whittaker in Broadchurch, she's going to be a wonderful Doctor.

“Well, I suppose that it had to happen sometime- I'm a girl.” Said the Doctor as she sat up in the snow.

She shivered in the cold, and stood up, wondering whether to enter the Tardis.

Something materialized in her hand- a key.

The Doctor smiled. “Thanks, dear.”

She entered the Tardis. The new desktop was similar that of her 11th self's, the console glittered silver and the walls were a soft gold, shimmering slightly.

“Oh yes, this shall do very well.” She smiled.

The Tardis hummed, and suddenly took off.

“Steady on, Old Girl!” The Doctor said, clinging onto the console for dear life.

The Tardis landed, and the Doctor made her way to the front door- clearly, her ship wanted her at a particular place in time.

The female gasped as the doors opened and she recognized where she was. “The Library.” She mutter to herself.

A very familiar voice made her jump. “Hello Sweetie.”

The Doctor turned around to see her wife standing there.

“River?! How can you be here?”

“Do you remember a girl with short brown hair, she was a friend of yours.” The other woman prompted.

“Vaguely, what's she got to do with all this?”

“She saved me, long story short.” Replied River, making her way towards her wife.

The Doctor noticed that she looked slightly nervous, and took her wife's hands in her own. “What's wrong?”

“Doctor, I love you and I'm attracted to you, no matter your gender. You're my other half, my husband, my wife, it doesn't matter to me. And, I love you.”

The Doctor smiled. “I love you too River, and that's a ditto.”

The pair kissed, as smitten with one another as much as they'd always been.

A while later, the pair lay in bed together, River spooning the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled at this- she'd had a bit of a meltdown earlier, worrying that she wouldn't be taken seriously because she was now female. River had simply looked her in the eye and said “Listen my love, I plan on traveling with you for a very long time, and if any man takes the piss out of you for being a girl or some other sexist crap, I'll shoot them where it hurts.


End file.
